


Golden and Midnight Purple Dreams

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Colors, Control, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Midnight Purple, Recurring Dream, Sense, Senses, Templars, Vision - Freeform, balance, dream - Freeform, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio is having a strange dream - one he can't control. A voice is beckoning him to listen to him. Intent on finding out the meaning of this, he tries to take notes of as much he remembers as somehow possible.</p><p>(This story is intended to be a collection of drabbles more than a story with overarching plot and character development.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to new suggestions for fanfiction. Go over to my ask.fm account BlackBirdAolen (here's the link: http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen ) and maybe, I'll soon write something prompted by you.

The first time the dream occurred was after a rather long and stressful day. Ezio had been tending to some business, and just wanted to go to sleep. Curled up in bed, he soon relaxed and smiled to himself. He knew that he had done well today. He had every intention to keep up the hard work. It would all pay off in due time. He just would need some more patience.

And then, this strange dream vision began. At first, Ezio was so puzzled he couldn't do anything. He usually had full control over his dreams, a feat Leonardo found quite fascinating. The artist had questioned him about it, but Ezio had been unable to explain even one bit about it. Leonardo still was set on finding out what caused Ezio to have control over his dreams.

This time, it was different. He recognized this familiar feeling. This feeling of drifting through his dream world. At first, it irritated him, but it soon was mellowed out by the emotions the dream dictated. They were… confusing, to say the least. He at first only saw a swirl of gold and some other very dark color. It wasn't black, the dream told him. This was something very close to, but not black itself. It was hard to explain and confusing to think about.

He saw movement in the colors, a very soft, wave-like motion, almost hypnotic in its nature. Ezio blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what he saw before him. It wasn't easy, given that he had absolutely no idea how to control his movements at the moment. A small part of him wanted to take control of the dream as per usual, but however hard he tried, it was impossible for him to do much more than what the dream allowed him to do.

The soft song coming to his ears made even less sense. To Ezio, it was nothing more than a mess of syllables. Yet he believed to understand the one or other thing. It shouldn't have been possible by any means. He never had heard anyone speak in such a language.

Before his eyes, the swirling of colors turned into a humanoid shape, but it was without features. Ezio was caught between admiration and a sinking feeling of dread. Something wasn't right about this, yet he felt that it wasn't completely wrong either. He had the feeling that he was supposed to remember something. A word, a promise, anything that was buried at the back of his mind. But nothing came to mind.

The dream world wavered around him and the humanoid being. It was all confusing, and he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Had he eaten something spoiled that it would cause such a messed up dream? Was it a reminder of something which had happened in his childhood. He couldn't tell. He wanted to know, but there was no way he could find out what in the world was happening.

"Ezio." The voice sounded… strange. As if it was coming from someone talking behind a thin wall. "Listen carefully, Ezio. You are the link between the past and the present moment, like I was in my time."

Ezio tried his hardest to remain focused. It wasn't easy, as the dream world seemed to slowly shatter. It was a most peculiar sight. Everything was covered in finest cracks, and they began widening at a slow pace.

"Ezio, you must follow your instincts. There is danger beyond words in this world. Something is about to happen… or rather, it will happen in the far future. I can't tell you what exactly it is either. I was given only very limited information…"

The whole dream world was rocked by what seemed to be a tremor after an earthquake. The shape before Ezio's eyes began to fall apart. Small pieces of thin fabric tore away from it. "What do you mean? I don't understand what you want from me!"

"Ezio, listen. Don't struggle, please. This is important, for all of us. You don't want to be controlled in a world full of backstabbing Templars, right?"

Templars? What was this being talking about? Ezio squirmed and reached out for the figure, but it was too late. It began dissolving more rapidly, and the voice was already gone. Ezio was helpless to watch how the strange visitor vanished from his dream world, and by the time he could finally control himself a little better, the dream was shattered.

"Ezio, wake up." Ezio blinked and looked up at Leonardo. The young genius was obviously concerned, and he sat down at the edge of Ezio's bed. "You were thrashing around in your sleep. Was it a nightmare?"

He needed a moment to fully understand the question. "No… no, I'm alright. Don't worry about it. It was just a very strange dream. One that didn't make much sense. So well, it was a rather usual dream, I suppose."

Since Leonardo was not quite content with the explanation, Ezio described what he had experienced. He told Leonardo about the huge shape, and about the way he had been caught in the dream rather than using it to experience situations differently from how they had transpired during the day.

"You couldn't control it this time?" Leonardo still couldn't quite believe it. "That is a bit worrying. I had hoped that I could find out how you do this, and use it myself to work on problems in my sleep."

Despite the more than odd dream he had gone through, Ezio laughed about Leonardo's complaints. "If that is your only worry, my friend, I envy you."

 


	2. Dream 2

Ezio was moving along a colorful street, filled with strange scents and wonders to behold. It seemed like he was back in control, though he could see that he wasn't free to go anywhere he pleased. The dream had a limit, and he was free to explore within those limits. It was reassuring that he was back in control, but also mildly dissatisfying. He had hoped to get a quick answer to his question. As it turned out, it was rather unlikely that he would be getting closer to answers any time soon.

Leonardo had laughed when Ezio had said something about finding quick answers to all of his questions. It would be near impossible to do so. That was the basic vibe of Leonardo's arguments. He was right, Ezio supposed. He just wanted to find out what was going on. He had a strange feeling about all of this. Something was going on in his mind, and he barely had any control over it.

He could see traces of purple standing out among the people. It was as of the dream of the night before was guiding him, however subtly it was happening. It was strange and unsettling to see the intense purple dots in the crowd. What was going on?

It felt as though someone had entered his personal space. Someone was close without touching him. Was Leonardo sitting by his bed again? No, this was different. It was coming from his own body. Ezio didn't know why he knew that. He just knew. He just knew that something was happening to him. He had no control over it, even if most of his dream was controllable. He could shape his surroundings.

Ezio couldn't control this deep purple color, though. It flowed however it pleased. As if it was a living, breathing being. It was unsettling to see it spreading like that. It seemed to preserve parts of his dream, so that he couldn't change it on his own.

"I know you're here somewhere." Ezio sighed as he noticed that his dream was starting to dissolve. "Not again…"


	3. Dream 3

What was dream and what was reality any longer? Ezio didn't know how to answer this question. When he had fallen asleep on a rather hot night, he had hoped that his dreams would bring a little more clarity to the strange things he was experiencing. He could see ghostly shapes moving through the city, whenever night approached. Blue and red glows surrounded them, and he always had to blink and make sure that he was indeed awake to not be completely confused by this vision.

He soon learned that those who appeared in a red glow bore a grudge against him, though he was confused as to why they would do so. He moved throughout the city, always drifting through the dream. Again, he wasn't fully in control of his surroundings. Ezio was mildly annoyed, but he supposed that he would have to go with what the dream demanded of him for this to become any clearer.

It was confusing for him that he would learn something so confusing in a dream. He had noticed that the dream seemed to start and reach into the real world. Ezio as unable to explain to himself what this meant. Was something preparing him for a task ahead? He had the distinct feeling that it was happening, but he still couldn't make much sense of it, and that was what disturbed him the most.

Why was this happening so out of the blue? He had no explanation why it would become so important right now. Ezio didn't think that there was any need to acquire such strange skills, even though they were coming in rather handy. It made him feel as though he was making himself a target, and that thought was everything but pleasant.

Maybe it was in his blood? His father had sometimes talked about something which had puzzled Ezio greatly. There supposedly was a great power within the bloodline of their family, but Ezio had no idea what it could be. He had asked his father exactly one time about it, but he never had given a satisfying answer. What puzzling revelations his father had made had made little to absolutely no sense. And that was the most worrying part about it. There seemed to be a secret in the family, and he had no idea how to approach it.

The red and the blue glow held meaning. It guided him in the dream, and sometimes in the streets, when he really focused. However, it was not a reliable trigger to focus this strange ability. It was, at best, a try to get a feeling for this ability. Ezio sighed, drifting deeper into the dream. He could feel his control of the dream slipping away again. It was strange that he even was trying so hard. He could have just given up on the thought, but then again, there was the competitive edge rearing its head. He couldn't just give up and call it a day. He wanted to prove to himself that there was more about this ability than he might have thought before.

Slowly, Ezio regained control of the dream, trying to focus again and again. It was hard to keep it up, especially since he had to watch out to not accidentally wake himself up. That was another trouble Ezio hadn't quite figured out up to this point. He knew that some things could wake him from this controllable dreams, yet he wasn't entirely sure what would cause him to snap out of this strange dream. He knew that overexertion of control could make his dream slip away, but usually, he was able to recover from that fast enough to not allow the dream to completely dissolve.

It was a delicate balance to try out his ability. He had to remain controlled, yet he somehow had to give up a bit of his control to make sure that he would be able to try out this strange visual ability. He noticed a golden shimmer from the corner of his eyes, but didn't directly look at it. Ezio had learned to discipline himself a little. In this regard, he had learned from countless dreams. Sometimes, looking directly at something would reveal less than just gazing at it from the corner of his eyes.

Why was he feeling as though he had been in such a situation before? Ezio was quite sure that he had never seen anything like in this dream. This had to be the first time he had noticed such a strange glow when he was focused on his vision, and yet it felt a bit like second nature. Granted, somehow, this second nature had become a bit hard to control. It should have been, well, as easy as breathing if it really was a part of him.

And what if it had been given to him by someone of his family? Ezio found the thought strange, but not completely ridiculous, as he noticed to his surprise. There had been something about this which had made it strange, but then again, it sounded plausible to himself. However that was possible was beyond him, though. It was all a confusing mess, and Ezio doubted it would become any less complicated.

Something which was there, and then again wasn't there. It was a bit like a riddle, though he had no idea where to look for an answer. Maybe Leonardo could help him with the questions on his mind, but he didn't want to put too much pressure on his friend. Leonardo already was up to his neck in work and scientific research. It was always fascinating to see him at work, but then again, there was only so much he wanted to burden the genius with.

Ezio sighed quietly, then nodded to himself. He would find out for himself what was the solution to this riddle, if there even was a solution, or a question to begin with. It was strange. In the dream, thoughts entered his mind which previously never would have been there to begin with. It seemed almost as if the dream allowed him to explore a level of his mind which was inaccessible during the daytime. That was worrying, and somewhat interesting, too.

He felt that his dream was starting to become more unbalanced, and he couldn't really help or do anything which would have allowed him to reclaim the fragile balance which was a the core of these controllable dreams. Ezio sighed, slowly slipping back into the darkness of undisturbed sleep. He really would have to learn a lot more about this...

 


	4. Dream 4

The heat even in a summer's night was near unbearable in the city. Ezio had sat down after a long training run. His friends had been worried that he had gotten himself into trouble again, but that was not the case. Training like this helped him clear his mind, and focus on a select few things. It might also help him regain control of his dreams at some point.

At least, he hadn't started experiencing strange visions while he was awake. Leonardo had worried about that possibility, but up to this point, nothing like that had happened. At least he was sure of that. Ezio had not experienced anything unusual as of yet. And there was absolutely no indication that anything would change in the near future.

He felt tired after training. Ezio's arms and legs were heavy, and he didn't feel like getting up from the bench he had sat down on. His eyelids began closing, and he yawned widely. He really had made sure that he would be completely drained of energy. That would highly likely grant him a deep, relaxing sleep. And it hopefully would allow him to control his dreams once more. Having been unable to do anything against being dragged along had been stressful, and nothing else.

He felt the familiar weight of sleep coming down on him, filling him with a sort of fuzzy warmth. Ezio thought about getting up and going back into the house, which would have been the smart thing to do. But he simply was too drained to move. Ezio yawned once more, slowly slipping into the embrace of sleep. He probably would be yelled at by Leonardo, but he simply couldn't care at that moment.

As he had hoped, his dream was more controlled this time. Ezio could move around and manipulate his surroundings to his own liking, much to his glee. This was a lot better than being shoved and dragged all over the place. It felt right to be in control like that. It made dreaming a much more pleasurable experience, at least in his opinion.

And there it was again, this trail of purple and gold. That was the part of his dream he couldn't control, and that made it so very interesting. Ezio straightened up and slowly followed the person dressed in those strange clothes. Why was this man in his dreams anyway? The scent came back too, something most unusual for a dream. But whenever he encountered the man in gold and purple, he could smell spices and hear the faint sounds of a busy market. For some reason, it felt like it was part of his memory. But that was simply impossible…

Ezio didn't try to call out to the man. Instead, he remained calm and focused in his pursuit. It was hard to really do, but he didn't want to blow this chance of finally getting a better look at the stranger haunting and taunting him in his dreams. He was just a bit impatient to know what was going on, and especially find out if there was even a reason behind strange dream visions. Was it an omen for something, or was it simply his mind playing a very elaborate trick on him?

Through broad streets and narrow side alleys, he followed the stranger, always watching out to not become too impatient. Even if he lost sight of his target briefly, he would pick up his trail again in mere moments. He wouldn't allow his target to get away. Though, the thought of making this man a 'target' was somehow odd. Why was he so absolutely keen on finding out what was going on? Though then again, this was the first and probably only time that his dreams would offer a recurring character, in a way.

He finally stopped in a luscious garden, which didn't quite match the rest of the dream. The thick and green plants were surreal, and here, the scent of spices seemed completely out of place. Ezio looked around carefully, then spotted the dark purple fabric just a little ahead of him, behind a curtain of vines. Slowly pacing closer, Ezio kept his gaze on the man…

"Ezio. Ezio, wake up!" Ezio snorted and blinked up at Leonardo, who pulled him to his feet a bit impatiently. "Really, you shouldn't sleep outside like this. You'll catch a cold, if not worse!"

"Alright, alright, I'm awake…" Ezio yawned and allowed his friend to bring him into the house. Well, the next time, he would catch his elusive tease of a man.

 


	5. Dream 5

Ezio didn't tell Leonardo what he had dreamed about just prior to waking up. He didn't want to bother his friend with it. And besides, it probably would have given Leonardo a bad conscience. After all, the genius was just as interested in the strange nature of this recurring dream motive as Ezio was. And while Ezio was a bit mad at Leonardo for waking him up just when it had become interesting, he was also very grateful. In the morning, it became apparent that somehow, a plant pot had fallen atop the bench and shattered there. That could have been potentially life-threatening. But it also made Ezio wonder how the Hell the pot had come there.

Leonardo furrowed his eyebrows, then looked up at the wall surrounding the garden. "Ezio, I don't like the look of this. Either, this was a very tasteless prank… or it was an attempt at your life. Whatever it was, that plant pot surely didn't simply fall from the skies. So this begs the question of who in the world thought it to be funny that he would just try and throw this thing over the wall."

Ezio nodded slowly in agreement. He didn't like this either. He was aware that he was not exactly the most liked in town, but that was not a reason for trying and hurting him with a plant pot hurled over the wall. And if it just had been a prank, it had come frighteningly close to hitting him. That was just something sending shudders down his spine just from thinking about it.

"Leonardo, I have a question for you." Ezio nodded at the supposed path of the pot. "Could anyone know how this thing would land from the other side of the wall? Besides, I'm troubled about the prospect that someone would in full intent make the effort to drag one of those things here and then just throw it in here."

"Which makes it quite strange," Leonardo added. "I don't know what to think about it, to be perfectly honest. The theories I have are all conflicting, and none of them is especially fun to think about."

Ezio nodded, then noticed something odd. He didn't look directly at the mess, and he could see a strange glow coming from the heap of earth still atop the bench. He stepped closer and, without thinking, cautiously prodded his fingers into the soil. Leonardo was quite baffled about that, and even more when Ezio produced a knife from the soil.

"I believe that the pot was the try to avert an attempt at a life." Ezio looked around, but shook his head then. "One of the servants must have done this and cleaned it away again. Still odd that no one heard a thing…"

Leonardo sighed quietly, then nudged Ezio lightly. "How did you know that there would be a knife hidden there?"

"I don't know. It was intuition, I guess." But how strange it had been…

Later that day, after working in the garden to calm his mind, Ezio had fallen asleep over a book. Again, he was plunged into an unfamiliar city, with the elusive man weaving his way through the crowd. Ezio followed without thinking, his eyes never leaving the flashing golden and purple form in the crowd. This time, it ended in a side alley, and the man had stopped in the middle of it. A bit confused, Ezio came closer slowly, only to suddenly feel the grip in his dream slipping. The next moment, he found himself pinned to the wall, with the stranger's face just a hair's breadth away from his.

"You are following me quite persistently." The voice was thick with an accent unfamiliar to him. "What are you, an admirer?"

"Maybe." Ezio shuddered lightly. The closeness to the stranger, the sharp and commandeering look in his eyes making his body tingle. "I was curious."

"Then stay curious." The stranger chuckled, and Ezio slowly slipped into the darkness of dreamless sleep. "You will need it…"


	6. Dream 6

Ezio felt both challenged and hurt in his pride after that last dream. After all, it was usually him who seduced the men and women around him, and it wouldn’t just happen the other way around. He didn’t like how easily he had been overpowered. He presumed himself to be about as strong in his dream world as he was in the real world. That he had been so easily overwhelmed was a blow to his ego. It was stupid to be angry about a dream, but he couldn’t help it.

“You look rather smashed today, Ezio.” Leonardo sounded honestly worried, but Ezio merely made a grunting sound and shook his head. “You look like you would want to strange someone.”

“That’s about the size of it.” Ezio grunted and shook his head. “I really don’t like how the dream visions I have keep poking around in my mind. I don’t like anyone poking around in my mind. This is just ridiculous. They are not supposed to have such an impact on my own thoughts. It’s just a stupid little thing. This is not like someone else is talking to me in those dreams. This is all my own imagination.”

Leonardo slowly nodded, but didn’t look completely convinced. “You’re absolutely positive that they are just that? Ezio, it doesn’t sound like just dreams to me. I might be convinced that everything can be explained in some manner, but with how you resent what happens in the dreams, it is puzzling even for me. You don’t seem to be able to control the dream fully, even though you should be dreaming lucidly. That is something I never experienced. Something that shouldn’t be possible.”

Ezio grunted again. “You can talk about this being impossible, yes, but you never really could confirm what lucid dreams really do for you. You don’t know if it isn’t actually possible for lucid dreams to influence me like that.”

Leonardo huffed lightly. “Yes, that is true. But I still find it highly suspicious that you are so dragged into this. This just doesn’t sound quite so normal.” The artist sighed quietly. “But at least try to sleep more calmly tonight. According to your recollection of the least night, after you were thrown into the uncontrolled dream, you must have started thrashing about in bed right after you were drawn into it.” He paused for a moment. “I woke you, but you don’t seem to remember. You were awake for just a few moments, then immediately went back to sleep. A rather strange sight, if I may say so.”

Ezio sighed and gave up on trying to convince Leo that this was all a strange mix-up from his side. The day trickled by without great events, and Ezio almost dreaded returning to bed then. But he didn’t really have any choice there. He wanted to get this over with, and he just wanted to find out what in the world was going on with him getting sucked up into those dreams again and again.

There he was, in the middle of this unfamiliar city. Ezio moved through the crowds, which seemed to not mind him too much. At least, there weren’t too many people around trying to get close to him. That was reassuring, in some way, and Ezio felt that he had relatively much control over what was happening around him. But then again, there was this corner of his mind where he felt that something about this dream was not under his control.

And he could see it again, this elusive purple shimmer, teasing him with the way it moved in the corner of his field of vision. Ezio grunted, then began chasing down the strange man once more. The people this time didn’t seem to absolutely want to block his way, and he finally could catch up to the elusive dancer in a side alley, which was suspiciously empty this time.

“So you are learning fast, young one.” Again this mocking tone. This was just what Ezio hadn’t needed at this very moment. “But you still have a couple of tricks to really learn and refine if you truly want to catch me. You are getting closer, without a question, but you’re not really yet ready.”

And again, he drifted away into the darkness. But at least, he was starting to get an impression of the stranger. There was something familiar about him. And as soon as Ezio would get his fingers onto more information about this guy, he would make sure that the teasing would be cut short.


End file.
